Medicine Never Tasted So Good
by SexClown
Summary: Leave it up to nurse Sebastian to make Ciel feel better. (SMUT/OOC/AU)


**Oh God, why did I write this? Haha, oh man, enjoy. Sebastian cross-dresses. That is all that needs to be said.**

* * *

Poor Ciel.

He's been bedridden all day. He couldn't even make it down for breakfast this morning.

Yesterday he had the sniffles and a little bit of a cough so he took some meds and went to bed early. As everyone filed down for breakfast this morning, I noticed that Ciel was absent for the entire time. I was worried so I went to check on him but I was greeted by a horrible sight.

Ciel was laying in bed, half-wrapped piles of used tissues all around him. The small trash can by his bed was full and many of the tissues were lying on the floor around it. It looked as though he threw the first couple away but after awhile just gave up on even trying to get them near the trash can. He looked as white as the tissues but his nose rivaled Rudolph's. Once he saw me he moaned out pathetically, "Sebastiiiannn. I'm siiickkk."

I smiled at his regression to a whiny child. "Yeah, Ciel I can see that."

"Fiiixxx meee!"

"How do you think I can do that?"

"I don't know. Just do something, I feel awful!"

"What have you taken?"

"Nothing."

I sighed with frustration as I asked him, "How do expect to get better if you don't take anything?"

He paused and thought for second before responding back with a weak smile, "Hope and determination?"

My eye twitched as I restrained the urge to slap him upside the head. I let out a frustrated grunt before leaving for the bathroom. Ciel called out to me but I ignored him as I looked through the cabinet.

I rummaged through everything before I found what I wanted and went back to the kitchen. I grabbed a banana from the counter and a bottle of water from the fridge, then left again for Ciel's bedroom. I hadn't looked but I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at me and wondering what I was doing.

As I entered the room he sat up and began to ask me why I left. I tossed the pack of cold medicine at him and set the othis items on his dresser next to the bed. He got the message and began to open up the box. As he was getting the pills and water ready I cleaned up the tissues around him.

As I finished cleaning up I looked over at him just as he put the banana in his mouth. A subconscious blush rose on my cheeks as he slipped it past his lips as far as he could and then bit down. My dick twitched a bit in pants but thankfully nothing too embarrassing was happening…yet.

As he wrapped his mouth around another bite he looked back at me. I knew I was staring but I couldn't pry my eyes away from his mouth. He bit down again and asked with his mouth full if something was wrong.

I snapped back to reality and told him not to talk with his mouth full. He rolled his eyes at me and stuck out his tongue with masticated banana still on it. Some of it fell onto his chest and we burst out laughing. He grabbed a tissue to clean it up and I noticed his moving becoming more sluggish.

"Looks like the meds are kicking in."

"Yeah," he replied sleepily.

I turned back to leave so he could sleep in peace but he grabbed my wrist. I asked him if he needed anything else and his eyes dropped to the bed. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he spoke softly, "Could you stay with me for awhile...just till I fall asleep?"

I smiled back at him and said quietly, "Of course I will."

I climbed into bed as scooted over to give me room. He grabbed the TV remote and gave it to me. "The sound helps me fall asleep," he said tiredly.

I flipped through the channels as he snuggled into me. I blushed again but didn't say anything. As he laid his head on my chest he spoke softly again, "Thanks Sebastian."

"No problem, hun." I hadn't noticed what I said until it was too late but I felt him smile against my shirt. He laid his arm across my waist and wrapped two of his fingers around my belt loop. I'm not sure why but he always did that. It's like he was afraid if he let go he'd lose me or something.

After a couple minutes I heard him snoring softly. I looked down at his cute sleeping face and a small smile spread across my lips. A soft knock interrupted my gaze and Alois' head slipped past the slightly opened door.

He mouth out "Sick?" and I nodded my head. He gave a quick nod of understanding and quietly shut door. I turned back to the TV and tried to follow the show's plot. My eyes began to get heavy and I stifled a yawn. I thought of how comfortable the bed was and before I realized it, my eyes shut a final time.

When I awoke again Ciel was still wrapped around me. I looked back to the TV and what I had previously been watching was long over. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and it read 1:39. It seemed as soon as I looked, my stomach started growling.

I began to get out of bed to go make some food but Ciel's fingers were still wrapped around my pant loop. As I untangled his fingers I heard him mumbling something in his sleep. I listened closer and was shocked to hear "Love you Sebastian. Please love me back."

I sat frozen in place as he continued, "Please don't leave me…" and trailed off. I can't believe he loves me. I never noticed it before but now every little thing he had done or said began to make sense. I liked him too and now that I know he feels the same way I wish I had said something before.

I quietly left the room and began to make some soup for him and a sandwich for me. Once he woke up I planned on making a move on him. As the soup warmed up I searched my room for a certain outfit. I found a nurse's outfit with a low-cut V-neck and super short hemline that I still had from Halloween. The outfit was a little tight but that made it all the better. I completed the look with a pair of white knee-high, lace-up platforms. As I studied my look in the bathroom mirror I remembered I left the soup on the stove. I rushed to the kitchen and found Alois tending to it.

He poured it out into a bowl and turned off the heat. I quickly thanked him for not letting it boil over. As he turned back to say something to me, the words seemed to die on his lips. He looked me up and down before shaking his head and walking back to his room. As he passed by me he muttered, "I don't wanna know."

I walked back to Ciel's room with our food and found him still asleep. I knew it wouldn't be long before he woke up. I placed the soup on his dresser then sat at his computer desk and ate my lunch.

I had barely finished it before I saw him stirring. He rolled over to face where I had previously been laying but as his arm hit the mattress, his eyes flew open. He sat up and looked around but didn't see me as I was on the othis side of the room. I heard him sigh and I could only imagine the sad look on his face.

"Well look who's finally up."

He turned immediately to my voice with a big smile which then turned to a shocked expression as he saw how I was dressed. He gasped and looked like he nearly swallowed his tongue. I chuckled a bit and walked over to the bed, making sure to shake my hips with every step.

His eyes kept darting back and forth between my face and my…lower regions. His mouth hung open as I crawled on top of him and sat with my legs on either side of his. I noticed his eyes dropping back down to my lap where the hem-line just barely covered everything.

"Wha-What are you doing Sebastian?" he asked me.

I whispered in his ear, "What's it look like? I'm taking care of my sick little patient. Now open up and let Nurse Sebastian take care of you."

I leaned over and grabbed the bowl of soup still sitting on the dresser. When I sat back down I felt something hard that wasn't there before.

I smirked as I brought a spoonful up to his mouth. He was still wide-eyed but slurped it down. I continued feeding him until the bowl was empty. His eyes had never left my face. I placed the bowl back on the dresser and turned back to him.

"Oh, Ciel, looks like you still have a little on your lips. You're such a messy boy."

Before he could lick it up I placed my lips over his and did it for him. I pulled back to see his reaction. His eyes had shut but he opened them once he no longer felt my lips against his. Without a word he leaned back in and captured my lips again. As his fingers made his way to my hair, I push him back down on the bed.

I broke the kiss again and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Aw, looks like you have fever. We should get some more medicine in you."

His hand left my hair and made to grab the pack of medicine but I grabbed his wrist instead. "Uh-uh, you need some liquid medicine."

His eyes widened and I knew he finally got the meaning. Slowly he placed his hands on my thighs and slipped them under the dress. He teased my inner thighs before slowly sliding down the panties. I don't know how or why I had gotten them but I'm glad I did.

He gripped lightly on my shaft and pumped me until my dick was pointed right at him. He looked up at me and I nodded, letting him know it was ok. Without any hesitation he licked up and down each side before sucking gently on the tip. I tilted his chin up to make him look at me.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so sexy before. His hair was tussled and he had a cute blush on his cheeks. With those big blue eyes looking up at me, he looked as innocent as they come but my dick in his mouth showed he was anything but.

He began to suck harder as his mouth enclosed more and more of my length until I could no longer see it. His nose just brushed the thin cloth of my dress but I still felt it. Seeing him take all of me was the hottest thing I've ever seen him do with his mouth.

Just a few sucks and I was ready burst. "G-Get ready Ciel…" I warned him. He moved his hands to the small of my back, somehow taking me in further. I moaned out at the feeling and thought that was all I needed but then I felt him swallow.

His velvety throat constricted around my hard member and that was the last thing I needed to push me to the edge. He sucked even harder to milk me of all I had. After he swallowed everything he could, he pulled off with a 'pop' and licked up and down to clean me off.

He smiled up at me and whispered breathlessly into my ear, "Tastes pretty good for medicine but now I think you should take my temperature…the old-fashioned way."

I chuckled darkly at his proposal and gripped tightly on his waist. "With pleasure," I spoke into his ear before slamming him roughly down on the bed while kissing him with all I had. The frame rocked hard against the wall and I'm sure everyone in the house heard but right now I couldn't care less.

Ciel drew his hand down my chest and back under the dress. He grabbed my dick again and began pumping. It didn't take me long before I was ready for action. I released his hips and pulled away to begin unbuttoning the top of the dress but his hand stopped me. "Leave it on. You look so hot in it."

I smirked at him and began to remove his pants instead. He slipped off his shirt just as I managed to remove his boxers and throw them across the room. When I looked down at his hard arousal, I was overcome by the urge to taste him. I slid my mouth around his length as he moaned out with pleasure.

I knew this would be the best time to prep him so I brought my hand up to his mouth. He held my wrist and closed my hand into a fist leaving just two fingers up. He sucked lightly and made a show out of it which in turn made me moan around his dick.

I withdrew my hand from his mouth and slowly slid the first finger in. He wriggled in discomfort at first but then got used to it. I added a second finger and stretched him as best I could. I hated to see him in pain but I knew it'd be better in the long run to add a third finger. As I slipped it in he squirmed around in obvious discomfort so I sucked even harder to help him ignore the pain.

He moaned out and I felt his muscles relax. As his ring of muscles released the pent-up tension, I searched for that one spot that would make his limbs turn to jelly. I played with his balls with my free hand as I felt around and suddenly his back arched and he moaned out my name.

"R-Right there S-Sebastian. Hit it again…please!"

I smirked as best I could with my mouth full and stroked that spot again. His hands went to my head and neck and he thrust upward. As I stretched him further I let him fuck my mouth as hard as he pleased. With one final stroke and thrust he released down my throat.

I pulled off and replaced my mouth with my hand. I withdrew my fingers from inside him and moved down even lower. I placed his legs over my shoulder and lapped away at his hole. I thrust my tongue as deep inside him as I could and made sure he was slick before I placed my own length inside him.

By this time he rock hard again and begging for attention. I was all too happy to comply and place my tip before his entrance. I looked into his eyes and asked if he still wanted to do this.

"Please," he begged, "I've waited for this for so long."

I smiled down at him and began to push in, "Then let's not keep the patient waiting."

As I buried myself in deeper, his neck arched back and he bit his lip. I leaned down and kissed his lips before nipping at his neck. Once he was used to the feeling he asked me to go faster. I did so eagerly and searched again for his prostate. When I finally found it he screamed yet again. This time I know everyone heard him.

I slammed harder and harder into him, making him scream my name every time. I was getting close and I knew he was too. I put his legs around my waist and with this new angle I was able to put more effort into the trusts. I moved my hand to his chest and raked my nails hard against his skin. As the blood came to the surface I licked it away and the new feeling made him release onto our stomachs. As he tightened around me, it wasn't long until came inside him.

I pulled out and some of my seed dripped from inside him. His breathing was still heavy and I knew he was tired but he still looked down at me. When our eyes connected I licked away all my cum from his hole then his own from his stomach before coming back up for another kiss. I shared the taste of both of our seed with him before we both fell asleep wrapped around each othis.

As I woke up the next day my throat felt horribly dry and scratchy. My nose was running like crazy and I couldn't stop sneezing. Alois came in a few minutes later with soup for both me and Ciel who had woken up to my coughing.

He took my temperature the more innocent way than I had done with Ciel. As Ciel and I ate our soup he placed his hands on his hips and gave me a slightly scolding look.

"Well it looks like you're sick. I wonder how that happened," he said sarcastically.

Ciel and I shared a smile and I responded back "I haven't a clue."

He retorted back with a huff before leaving, "Well love doesn't mean you have to share everything with your partner."

On his way out he mumbled, "Fucking idiots…gonna get everyone in this house sick…"

Ciel and I both laughed and shared another kiss before returning back to our food.

* * *

**...Review? Cx**


End file.
